Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus incorporated in a die-casting machine, an injection molding machine or the like for deflating the cavity of a metal mold during an injection molding operation.
The present invention also relates to a mechanism for preventing the rebounding of an exhaust valve of a deflator.